


Beautiful

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase
Summary: Based on Shape of You by Ed Sheeran





	Beautiful

Music was playing throughout the tower. It was a common occurrence now. In an effort to bring everyone closer together, the team had decided to rotate music days, everyday, a different Avenger would have control of the stereo equipment. It was… nice. The tower felt alive, and comfortable, more like home.

At first, Bucky would give someone else his music days. He didn’t know any of today’s music, and he could barely remember anything from before, so he gave his days away, usually to Sam. Sam had the most mellow taste; almost no one complained when it was his day to pick the music. Steve would always ask Sam for recommendations, he kept a running list in one of his notebooks of songs to listen to. Bucky had asked Sam a few times, and even though they didn’t always get along, Sam had tried to help. But since you’d moved into the tower, Bucky hadn’t asked Sam again. 

Your music ran the gamut from 50’s swing to hardcore metal, and everywhere in between. You knew the words to every song on your device and if Bucky could catch you alone, he could hear you singing, but only if you were alone. 

Bucky had stopped giving away his music days a little while after you came to the tower. Once you were used to the music rotation, you’d noticed that although Steve and even Vision had picked, you hadn’t heard anything from Bucky. When you’d asked, Bucky had stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. He’d told you he didn’t really know anything to play, and when you’d asked why he didn’t just pick random songs then, he’d said he didn’t want to bother anyone. Your face had scrunched in confusion, which Bucky took as anger, and he’d all but run from the room. After a few minutes, you were knocking on his door. When he opened it, you held out your laptop with all your music loaded on it. Bucky looked at you, his face now scrunched in confusion.

“I have tons of music on here, let’s find some stuff you like. If by some strange miracle you don’t like any of my stuff, then we’ll search the web.” Bucky was stunned, but he let you in, and you’d spent the rest of the day, and in fact the next several days, building Bucky a playlist of his own. A playlist that he continued to build. It made you so happy when Bucky told you he’d found a new song, his face would light up and he’d looks so excited; young almost. Even if you’d heard it before, you always smiled and listened with him.

Bucky was grateful for your help, it made him feel more like a person to have something to claim was his, even if it was just a list of songs; he’d picked those songs. HYDRA had made sure he was capable with technology, but music education wasn’t high on their list of priorities, so he hadn’t listened to music since probably before he’d shipped out. Bucky had a vague, blurry memory of dancing, he couldn’t see the girl clearly, and he could barely hear the music, but he knew that he’d enjoyed, loved dancing. Some of the songs you’d helped him find, they brought that feeling back. Bucky loved you for that alone. Add on the fact that  you were already friends with Steve, that you could make anyone smile just as easily as you could shoot a sniper rifle, and to top it off he thought you were possibly the most beautiful creature in all creation; Bucky was doomed.

Not that he told you any of this. In his mind, he was lucky that you looked at him, let alone wanted to be his friend. Bucky was happy with that. Or so he told himself anyway.

It was your music day. Pretty much everyone was off doing their own thing for the day, so you were left to your own devices. Given that you didn’t get a lot of alone time, you wished you could do something just for yourself, but your room was a disaster, and the amount of paperwork piled up on your desk was threatening to topple over. So, with a sigh, you resigned yourself to cleaning up. You threw on comfy clothes, a sports bra with a loose sweatshirt over it, and a pair or barely there yoga shorts that were beyond comfortable. FRIDAY shuffled your music for you as you finished your paperwork and straightened your room, occasionally letting you know that a team member was leaving, or passing messages for you.

Straightening up, you groaned at the stiffness in your back just as your stomach grumbled. Looking at the clock, you almost laughed; it had been practically half the day since you’d eaten anything, but at least you were done with your chores now. Deciding that you would make dinner for everyone, you made your way to the kitchen.

That was where Bucky and Sam found you a little while later. They had been out trying to find Bucky shoes that he didn’t hate for the better part of the day; it was a good thing Sam was patient. Having finally succeeded, they returned to hear your music still playing, and a faint voice coming from the kitchen.

Quietly they set their bags down and padded into the kitchen to find you singing and swaying your hips as you stood at the stove.

_ I may be crazy, don't mind me _

_ Say, boy, let's not talk too much _

_ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ Come, come on now, follow my lead _

Bucky stared, open mouthed as he tried not to picture himself doing as you said, grabbing your waist and pulling you back into him. It wasn’t making it any better that you had  _ pretend  _ shorts on, he could almost see where the tops of your thighs met your ass.

_ I'm in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do _

_ Although my heart is falling too _

_ I'm in love with your body _

_ And last night you were in my room _

_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _

And now Bucky was picturing you in his bed…

“Are you drooling?” Sam muttered, looking from Bucky to you with a smirk growing on his face. You couldn’t hear him apparently because you didn’t turn around, but it was enough to snap Bucky out of his daydreams.

“You are!” Sam continued, pushing at his shoulder, his smirk now a full blown smile.

“Shut the fuck up man,” Bucky grumbled, just as quiet.

“No way, I knew it! I knew you liked her,” Sam said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky said, turning away and taking a few steps towards the hallway.

“Bullshit man, I’ve seen you look at her, always thought you were into her, and  _ now _ ?  _ Now _ I  _ know _ you are _. _ ”

“Good for you. Fat lot of good that does me,” Bucky all but growled.

“Well since you’re not being very nice, I’m not gonna tell you the other part then.”

“What other part?” Bucky threw his hands up, not being quite as quiet, “yeah, I like her. A lot, but it doesn’t matter. I’m me. I’m a fucking mess that is only held together cause of Steve, and her. She deserves better than this, so I’m sure as hell never gonna tell her cause-”

“Man, you’re a fucking idiot,” Sam interrupts. Bucky turns to yell at him and all of a sudden, you are standing right behind Sam, eyes wide, mouth open, staring at him.

Sam walks over to Bucky, puts a hand on his shoulder, leans in and says, “the other part? I’ve seen her lookin’ at you too.” Sam pats his back and walks away, leaving just Bucky and you.

You clear your throat and look down for a second, when you look back up your face has gone pink. “Well that was informative,” you say with a small smile.

Bucky laughs, shuffling his feet, but not moving closer.

“So, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to decide that I love that song now,” Bucky said. You laughed.

“Really, what made you decide that?”

“Probably had something to do with the beautiful dame singing along with it.” Bucky moved fractionally closer to you as he said it.

“Beautiful? She ain’t even fully dressed Buck. Her hair’s a mess, she’s got no makeup on-” you were cut off by Bucky who had closed the distance between you, and had wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest.

“She’s beautiful to me,” he said pulling back just enough to see your face, but not enough to let go of you, “but I’m in love with more than just your body Doll.” He was smiling. That big, honest smile that made his eyes crinkle up. He didn’t smile like that often enough, in your opinion. You smiled back.

“You sure it’s not just cause you can practically see my ass in these shorts?”

“Well they certainly don’t hurt,” Bucky laughed, “but yeah, I’m sure.” 

He looked into your eyes, then down at your lips before looking back to your eyes, asking permission. Permission which you granted happily, winding your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

You weren’t sure how long you kissed for, it was like time didn’t exist, but at some point, Tony announced his presence.

“Hey, who’s cooking what in my kitch- Dammit Barnes! You couldn’t wait another week? Now I owe Wilson a hundred bucks!” Tony stomped out of the kitchen to find Sam as you and Bucky laughed. 


End file.
